A Writer By Any Other Name
by Minga01
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a century old vampire who wants to get her book published that she's been working on for half her existence. The only publishing house that will take it is Salvatore Books. She'll have to work with Damon Slavatore, Editor-in-Chief and womanizer, in order to make her book a success. Will she make a deal with the devil? Rated M for later chapters. Lemon. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: The Book

Chapter One: The Book

From out of nowhere, a gigantic yellow envelope dropped onto Caroline Forbes' desk. The slam of the envelope on the mahogany table seemed to shake the entire room.

Caroline's crystal blue eyes slowly looked up from the paper she had been editing.

"What the hell is that?" Gingerly, she reached out and laid her hand on the package.

"It's finished," Elena Gilbert beamed back. Her chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with pride. The Cheshire cat grin on her lips only added to the expression of utter happiness on the woman's face. Elena flicked her chest-length chestnut hair off her shoulder. "Do you want to read it through before I send it out?"

The precisely plucked eyebrows on Caroline's face rose to her hairline. "What? You want me to re-read this?"

Elena shrugged, plopping down into the leather chair across from Caroline. "You don't have to. I just wanted to show you that it's ready."

Picking up the massive block of text, Caroline pulled the papers from out of their sheath. "How long is it again?"

"Once it's put into print, it'll only be four or so hundred pages."

"And you're sure you don't want to cut it down?"

The brunette leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "I already got rid of over six hundred pages of material. This is the eighty-seventh draft. If there was any more room for editing, it would be gone by now." She sat back, arms crossing over her olive tanned chest. "So, yes, I'm sure I don't want to cut it down."

Caroline sighed, shaking her head. The faintest of smiles appeared on her lips and she stroked the cover page. "You're right. It's ready." She looked back to Elena, who was back to grinning like an idiot. "Do you have the list of publishers ready?"

Elena nodded. "Of course. I've got everything set up. Thirty envelops for thirty copies of my work to be sent to thirty publishers."

"One of them is bound to bite."

"I hope so. I've put so much work into this. Fifty years of my life have been poured into this text. If one of them doesn't want it..."

Caroline reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "Don't think like that, Elena. You're going to get published. We both know this is an amazing novel. People are going to be killing one another over the rights to this thing." She gave Elena's hand a squeeze. "This is going to happen for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you so much for everything, Care. I owe you so much. I still can't believe you were able to sit by me through all of this."

"Not to mention the fact that I edited this behemoth of a book," Caroline quipped, brushing a strand of straight blonde hair out of her face. "I don't think you could have gotten it done without my help."

A knowing smile bloomed on Elena's face. "Of course. And you discovered your life calling from helping me. Who would have known that party-vampire-girl, Caroline Forbes, would end up being a highly successful editor and literary agent?"

The blonde's eyes lit up as she looked around her corner office over looking Central Park. New York had held so much potential for the two young girls, and Caroline had taken full advantage of being a vampire in the business world. The art of compulsion can get you much in life, and for Caroline Forbes it meant getting a privileged job in one of the top literary agencies in New York City.

"Well, now that you've seen it, I'm going to get home and mail it off to everyone who will take it." Elena picked up her manuscript and envelope off Caroline's desk. "How long do you think it'll take the publishers to get back to me?"

Caroline shrugged. "It could be tomorrow or it could take months. You're going to have to be patient through all of this. Since you don't want me to compel anyone to take your book, it's gonna be a while before they notice you."

"That's fine," Elena said with a sigh. "I want to make sure they really love this." She held the pages to her breast like a mother holds her child. "If someone wants to buy the rights, I want them to genuinely want to publish it." She gave her friend one last reassuring smile before leaving the office and ventured on her way home.

**A/N: I know it's a super short chapter, but I wanted to put something out today. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Weeks Later

Chapter 2: Five Weeks Later

"Dear Ms. Gilbert,  
We read your manuscript and while it has potential, it isn't in our best interest to publish your piece."

Elena took a swig out of the glass bottle on the table. The rum seared her throat as it traveled down to her stomach. She tossed the letter aside and picked up the next piece of paper on the stack in front of her.

"Dear Ms. Gilbert,  
The manuscript you sent in isn't what our publishing house is looking for at the moment. Good luck on your future endeavors."

The paper shot across the room in a crumpled ball. Elena took another gulp from the bottle, kicking the stack of papers off the coffee table.

Thirty manuscripts to be sent to thirty publishing houses in thirty envelopes. Caroline had said at least one of them would bite. All of them had rejected her.

Her bottle of rum had run dry when she brought it to her lips. Shaking the bottle vigorously, she silently prayed that a couple drops would spill out. Nothing.

Shakily, she got to her feet, stumbling to the kitchen. On the marble counter was another row of bottles. Scotch, whiskey, vodka, schnapps. She grabbed the whiskey and used her free hand to help steady herself. The room was spinning and her head was filled with all the worthless words those publishing assholes had written.

Elena heard the front door being opened. Before she had to glance at the newcomer, she could smell the overwhelming scent of Caroline's perfume.

"What's going on here?"

The brunette emerged from the kitchen, her eyes focused on her hands trying to open the bottle. "They hate me."

Caroline rushed to Elena's side, snatching the bottle from her fumbling hands. "So you've decided to drink yourself into a coma?"

"No," Elena growled, locking bloodshot eyes with her friend. "I'm trying to make it go away."

"Make what go away?"

"My dream. It's a stupid dream. It needs to go away." She tapped her head. "But it won't."

"Oh, Elena," Caroline cooed, wrapping her arm over the girl's shoulders. "You don't need to give up. You've always wanted to be published. We can still make that happen. We'll just use compulsion on one of these sleezy assholes."

Elena threw Caroline off her. "No! No! That's cheating." She reclaimed the bottle from the blonde. "I dun wanna cheat. I wanna be loved for me." It took a lot of focus, but Elena managed to plop onto the loveseat in the living room. "I jus wanna be a good writer."

"You are a good writer," Caroline begged, kneeling in front of her friend. "You're an amazing writer. They couldn't have all rejected your story." She reached for the scattered letters on the blue carpet. "There has to be at least one acceptance letter."

"Nope," Elena whispered. "They ALL hate me. Every person hates me. I'm a terrible writer." She popped open the whiskey bottle and glugged the amber liquid down.

Caroline yanked it out of her mouth. "Stop it, Elena! This isn't how you should deal with this. Getting drunk doesn't make your pain go away."

Elena's eyes widened, filling with tears. "I'm a failure, Care. I've wasted fifty years of my life on a stupid dream. I've got nothing left to live for."

"Yes, you do," Caroline set down the bottle and joined her friend on the sofa. "There's one more letter we're waiting on."

That made Elena pause. She shook her head rapidly. "No. I got all of em back this week." She pointed at the pile of paper. "There's thirty right there."

"I sent out another one."

"Where?"

"Salvatore Books."

"Never heard of 'em."

"They've published a couple of my other authors. I know the Editor-in-Chief personally and I sent it to him directly."

Tears sprang from Elena's eyes. "You don't think I'm shit?"

Caroline shook her head, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "No, 'Lena. I don't think you're shit."

They sat that way for several hours, separating when tears no longer ran from Elena's eyes.

Exhausted, the brunette squeezed her friend and sighed. "Thank you, Care."

"What are best friends for?"

Elena smiled, eyes clear and bright from her breakdown. "No, seriously. Thank you. You've been so supportive through all of this. What did I do to deserve such a supportive friend?"

The blonde wiped a stray tear from Elena's eye, smiling. "When you're not getting loaded, you can be a very good person, Elena. Undead or not, you have the heart of a saint. I love being your friend because you help me become a better person. It was you that helped me adjust to feeding from bags instead of the vein."

"Oh, speaking of which," Elena wriggled out of her friend's embrace and headed into the kitchen. She reached into the freezer and pulled out two medical blood bags. "Hungry?"

"Always," the blonde grinned, catching the bag Elena threw at her.

Tearing into the blood bag, Elena sat down next to Caroline, the friends sucking their meals in silence. As the crimson liquid drained from the plastic container, the color began to return to Elena's face. By the time the bag was empty, she was sitting up straight and smiling.

"Mmm, yummy," she purred, wiping some excess blood off her lips. "I forgot to feed today because of those." She pointed at the letters and threw the empty bag on top of them. "I still can't believe they all rejected me."

Caroline patter her friend on the back. "Don't worry. Salvatore Books is going to be your shot, I can feel it."

Elena turned to her, eyes wide. "You didn't try to pull any strings with them, did you? You don't compel them, right?"

Care shook her head. "Nope. The Editor-in-Chief is a vampire, like us. He's a lot older and knows his stuff. Every book he publishes becomes a best-seller. If, for whatever reason, he doesn't want to publish it, then at the least we can ask him how to make the book better." She rubbed Elena's knee. "Don't worry, Damon Salvatore is a very respectable figure in the publishing world."

**A/N: Another kind of short chapter, sorry. One the bright side, Damon will be appearing in the next chapter. **

**Are you sad for Elena? Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Respectable Man

Chapter 3: A Respectable Man

"Oh God, Damon!"

Each pounding thrust had Katherine moaning Damon Salvatore's name like a curse or a prayer.

"Faster," she begged.

He obliged, his taught muscles moving quicker, a thin sheen of swat building on his alabaster skin.

Teeth bared, Damon sunk his glistening fangs in the woman's neck. Her eyes shot open, body convulsing as she reached her peak.

Damon fed until he heard her heart rate slowing and the color began to drain from her face. When he pulled his lips away, her throat was a bloody mess.

Whimpering moans escaped her lips as he slipped his flaccid member out of her.

"You've got to be the best fuck in all of Manhattan," she whispered, watching him pull up his pants with hazy eyes.

"And you're fifteen minutes late to work. I'm sure Stephan isn't going to like that," he growled, buttoning up his dress shirt.

Katherine sneered, slowly standing up from her seat on his glass desk. She pulled down her skirt and reached for his hand as he passed her by. He slipped out of her reach, sitting down in his leather desk chair.

"Won't you give me a kiss goodbye," she purred, walking towards him like a predator after its prey.

"We've both have work to do, Katherine. I suggest you get to yours." His cold eyes were browsing over the stack of manuscripts on his desk.

"Whatever, Salvatore." Katherine flicked a lock of brown curls that were matted in the wound on her neck. With a final glare, she stormed out of his office.

After a couple of moments of fiddling with his work, Damon paused and held his face in his hands.

"Why do I keep going back to her?" He whispered, running his hands through his glossy raven hair. "The sex isn't even good anymore."

His moment of solace was interrupted by his secretary's voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Salvatore? Caroline Forbes is on the line. She called eight time while you were in your...meeting with Ms. Petrova. If you want to talk with her, I have her on line one."

Damon sighed, picking up the phone. "Put her through."

"Caroline," he grimaced.

"Damon," her high pitched voice trilled.

"Calling to have another rendezvous this weekend?" His voice was like silk. He didn't really want to hook up with Caorline, just like he hadn't meant to have sex with his brother's girlfriend a few moments ago. It was in his nature to flirt and most of the time, things just happened.

"Not, Damon. That's not why I called."

"Then what do you need this time?"

"Have you gotten a chance to look at the manuscript I sent you a month ago?"

Damon sifted through the pile of papers and envelopes on his desk. At the very bottom was an unopened package marked "URGENT" from Caroline's literary agency.

"Not as of yet. I've been very busy and important." He opened the envelope and blanched at the massive block of paper in his hands. "Is this another one of your wannabe writers trying to make it big? Or did you actually send me something that isn't a waste of time?"

"It's good."

"You say that about every piece of trash you sent me."

"No, Damon, it's really good. Please look at it this week."

He dropped the massive manuscript on his desk.

"I don't know, Caroline. I've got two dozen projects here in front of your charity case. I can't just put those on the back burner for you." He paused, a wolfish grin lighting up his face. "Not, unless, you make it worth my while."

She growled. "Fine, Damon. What do you want this time?"

He leaned back in his chair, his trademark smug smirk on his lips. "Oh, nothing really. Just your company this Friday night. My place."

"What happened? Couldn't find a starving model to be your dinner?"

"Maybe I want something sweeter," he purred.

"Okay, fine. But you have to finish reading the book before Friday."

"Mmm, how about half? It is a bit of a doozy. I might go blind trying to read it."

"Fine." Her voice sounded forced, like she was trying not to tear him a new one at that very moment. "Half. Just get it read. See you at seven."

"The doorman will let you up."

Damon hung up the phone before she could. He could vision that little blonde Barbie doll fuming. The image of her pulling out her hair and swearing until her jaw fell off had him grinning like a kid a Christmas.

Was he abusing his power? Most definitely. What's the point of being the hot shot at a top publishing company and not letting yourself enjoy some of the spoils every now and again? Then again, in Damon's case, those spoils came to him every night of the week.

He once more looked over the manuscript on his desk. It was a daunting piece of work, to be sure. If he had been human, it could've taken a week to read and review it minimum. Thankfully, he wasn't human.

Setting aside the cover page, Damon began to read Elena Gilbert's novel.

* * *

The rapid knocking on the black oak door resonated throughout Damon Salvatore's studio apartment. Each banging sound caused the crystal glasses on the minibar across the room to rattle and hum.

"Damon Salvatore! Open this fucking door! I know you're in there!"

Caroline pounded her fist against the mighty door yet again, her face crimson with anger.

She'd gotten especially dolled up that night, wearing the most scantily clad dress she owned. It was Friday night and she was determined to get Damon to publish Elena's manuscript. With the way she looked, she could've made the heavens crumble should she wish it.

She dropped her hand from the door, ears perking up when she heard movement coming from inside the apartment.

A disheveled, barely clothed Damon emerged, eyes tired and unseeing.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

The fuming blonde pushed past him and stormed into the studio, bee-lining towards the bar.

"I've been banging on your door for twenty minutes! Why didn't you answer?" She poured herself a full glass of Scotch and downed it in one gulp. "Did you find someone else to munch on tonight?"

When she turned around to glare at him, she saw that Damon had perched himself on the leather loveseat facing a roaring fire. His eyes were locked onto the stack of pages in his lap.

"Damon?" She walked to him, amazed at the speed to which he was scanning the pages and turning them over. "Damon? Are you okay?" She gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

He paused in his reading, setting down the manuscript and looked up at her, eyes glazed and unfocused.

"No, Caroline. I'm not okay."

She joined him on the loveseat, picking up the cover page from the book her was reading.

"'A World Covered in Red,' by Elena Gilbert." Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "Damon," her voice held a warning of irritation. "You didn't finish it?"

Before she could say anymore, he scoffed at her. "Finish it? I've read it eleven times! I haven't gone to the office, haven't fed, haven't see anyone since you gave me this damn thing." He dropped the book to the table and got to his feet, choosing to pace in front of the fireplace.

Caorline's shoulders fell. "You don't like it."

He was at her side in a flash, eyes wide. "Like it? I've been fucking consumed by it." Damon reached out and tenderly caressed the top pages. "It's like the writer has seen into my soul and put it on display with her words." He took Caroline's hands in his. "I have to get this published. This needs to be out there for people to read."

With a flash he was back at the fireplace, glancing down into the fire. Caroline was taken back by everything that had happened. Damon loved Elena's work? Genuinely? No compulsion, no sex, no bribes? Her jaw dropped.

"But, most of all," he whispered, "I _need_ to meet the woman who wrote this."

**A/N: A little bit longer (I'm trying to get more material out there per submission for you guys), and you got to see Damon. **

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and leaving there support. It means a lot to me. :)**

**If there's anything you guys want to see happen between our Delena couple (aside from the obvious bit of them getting together), send me a message and I'll do what I can to make it happen!**

**Thanks again,**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

"Elena! Elena! I've got the best news ever!"

Caroline barged i through Elena's front door, scouring the rooms for her friend. She finally found the girl curled up into a ball on her bad, crumpled tissues scattered all around her.

"Come on, Elena. Wake up! You've got to get dressed!" Caroline began to shake the girl.

Elena slowly turned towards Caroline, eyes puffy and red.

"What is it, Care?"

The blonde's lips grew into the biggest smile her face could hold. "Elena, you're going to be a published writer!" She pushed away the tear soaked tissues and grabbed her friend's arms. "But you've got to get up. Damon Salvatore wants to meet with you right now."

Tentatively, Elena sat up, eying her friend carefully.

"They want to publish my book?"

Caroline nodded her head so hard, it almost popped off.

"Yes! Damon wants to get your book out before the end of the year. He wants to meet with you personally to go over the details of the publication. That's why you have to get up! He wants to see you tonight. He's waiting at the restaurant at the Four Seasons."

It was then that Elena noticed what Caroline was wearing. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You slept with him, didn't you? That's why he wants to meet me. You had to sleep with him in order to get me published." She flopped back onto the bed, curling up as tight as her body would allow. "I knew it," she sighed, tears beginning to run down her face. "I'm a terrible writer."

Caroline looked down at her next to nothing attire and sighed.

"No, Elena. I didn't sleep with him." She began stroking the girl's leg. "I was getting ready to go on a date tonight when Damon called me." She grabbed her friend's shoulders so they could look eye to eye. "I swear, I didn't have to sleep with him so you can get published. He genuinely likes your manuscript."

"Really?"

"Really really. Now, are you going to get up and meet this guy or do I have to drag you down there like this?"

Elena was up and out of bed faster than Caroline could blink. "Oh my God, oh my God...what am I going to wear? I look like shit!" She started running around the room in a panic. "I never thought I'd actually meet a publisher. I never went shopping."

In instant, Caroline was in front of her, hands grabbing at Elena's shoulders to hold her steady. "Calm down, woman! I'll find the outfit. You, go shower."

Elena nodded and silently traipsed off into the bathroom.

Damon was wringing his napkin over and over, his nerves getting the better of him. He was going to meet the author, Elena, who had swept him away with her novel. He needed to get into serious mode so he could at least try and be professional. While it usually wasn't a problem for Damon to charm new clientele, this time he was nervous that she wouldn't like him. If she didn't like him, she might not accept his offer, and then he couldn't publish her book.

The thought of being prevented from publishing something sobered him up. No matter how good the book was, it was his objective to get it in print. He'd never lost a potential client before, and he didn't intend to start now. Elena Gilbert had no idea what she was about to face.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Elena whispered to Caroline, tugging down the hem of her thigh high black skirt. "I look like a hooker."

Caroline glanced over at the girl who was clad in the tightest blood red tank top that showed ample amount of cleavage. The black mini skirt hugged her hips, making every curve of her body amplified. Elena was a knock out, with just a splash of hooker thrown into the mix.

"Trust me, you look fantastic. This is the perfect outfit to meet Damon."

"I don't know, Care. This isn't very professional. I thought you said that Mr. Salvatore was a well respected figure."

"He is," the blonde grumbled. "He's just a very casual kind of guy. Besides, this is the nicest outfit you own and we didn't have time to shop." She stopped Elena by grabbing her arm. "Stop tugging at your clothes. You've gotta be confident around this guy. We can't have him thinking this is the only offer we've received. It is crucial that we make him beg to sign on your book."

"Caroline, that doesn't seem very honorable. If he really wants to publish it, like you said, then we should let him. I just want my book out there. I don't care who owns the rights."

Caroline smacked Elena's hand. "For that, you don't get to talk. Regardless of anything else, this is a business meeting. You're going to get what you deserve for this book and not a penny less. Let me do the negotiating and the night will go smoothly."

"What if he starts talking to me? Asking me questions and stuff."

"Then answer them. You can't be stupid around Damon."

"What if they're negotiating questions?"

"I'll tell you what's okay to answer and what's not."

"So you're basically my lawyer?"

Caroline growled and smacked Elena again. "Stop it, 'Lena. Let's go get you published, okay?"

The duo resumed walking through the Four Seasons main lobby and into the restaurant. While Caroline scanned the crowd for the third member of their party, Elena attempted to sneakily tug down the hemming of her skirt again.

"Do that again," Caroline whispered, "and I'll tear the clothes off of you. Do you want to be naked in front of Damon Salvatore?"

Elena was about to tell Caroline to shut her hole when she noticed the most gorgeous man int he world walking towards them.

Slicked back raven hair, flawless pale skin, and a Ralph Lauren pinstripe suit tailored around a model's body emerged in front of them like a god from the heavens.

_Oh hell yes I want to be naked around this man._

"Damon," Caroline purred.

He only nodded at the blonde, his riveting blue eyes were locked onto Elena.

"You must be Miss Gilbert." He sounded shocked.

Elena realized he must've been disappointed in her appearance. She silently cursed Caroline for dressing her.

"I'm Elena." She stuck her out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore."

He wrapped his hand around hers. Instantly, Elena felt a bolt of electricity travel up her arm. Then, she noticed her was gripping her hand a little strong.

"Is something wrong?"

A grin bloomed on his face. It was both smug and yet wildly sexy.

"You're a vampire," he whispered.

"Y-yes. And so are you."

He chuckled, dropping her hand. "Caroline, why didn't you tell me that good ol' Elena Gilbert was on of the walking dead?"

Caroline blushed. "Does it matter?"

Those radiant blue orbs of his locked onto Caroline with a menacing glare. "Yes, because that makes too much goddamn sense."

The girls stood there, baffled. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but Damon silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Come on. Let's sit. People are staring."

They followed Damon to their table in the back corner of the restaurant.

"As I'm sure Caroline told you, Salvatore Books is interested in publishing your novel."

"Why?"

Caroline turned to Elena, jaw dropped. "What do you mean, 'why'?" Caroline asked, her voice low.

"I want to know why he's so interested in my book when thirty other publishers weren't."

"To be honest, Miss Gilbert, your novel is unlike anything I've ever seen in the last several decades. The prose is chock full of stunning imagery and flowing verses. Your characters are not only relatable, but are extremely believable. And, most of all, you have a unique, yet distinct voice." He stroked the manuscript at his side. "It is a work of art."

The smug smile hadn't left his lips while he spoke.

"I don't believe you," Elena said, taking a sip of her water. "If it was so damn amazing, why are you the only one who wants it?"

Damon's grin dropped for a split second, a predatory, toothy smile replacing it.

"Because, Elena, I'm probably the only publisher who read the whole damn thing. Most editors don't read past the first twenty pages unless their captivated. For your book, those precious first pages are made up of nothing more than lengthy description. All of which can be cut out, but we'll get to that later."

He leaned forward, his eyes burning into hers. "I'm certain that if they had kept reading, those thirty people you sent it to would be telling you the exact same thing right now."

The blunt honesty in his words and the sincerity in his eyes shut Elena up.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss the potential corrections to the book I have in mind and the game-plan I want to implement to make your book a best seller."

"Corrections? You mean edits?"

"Yes. While the over all text is incredible, there is a lot of trimming we need to do to make it reader friendly." The grin was back, and Elena realized it was his attempt to charm her into going along with what he had planned. "Being a vampire, your six hundred paged novel only took me a couple hours to read. It will definitely take a human much more time than that to get through it. What we need to do is cut out wordier sections so it will entice people and they won't be able to put it down."

Elena looked to Caroline, who mouthed, "Told you."

"Fine. I can accept that. Can we first talk about what your plan is for my book? What are you going to do to make it sell?"

He nodded, pulling out a notepad and pen from his briefcase. "It will take two months to ready your book for print. We'll have to figure out the layout, design, and background for your cover." He scribbled some notes onto the page. "There's also the textual formatting and other details to arrange, but we have consultants that take care of that for us. The big thing is marketing. We have the best Public Relations company in New York working for us. And, with a little compulsion, they'll put their top people on making your the hottest thing since 'Twilight'."

"No."

Damon glanced up at Elena from his writing. "No?"

She shook her head. "No. You can't use compulsion."

Caroline squeezed Elena's knee under the table. "Elena," her voice warned. "Hear Damon out."

"No. If he's going to use compulsion on innocent people, then there's nothing left to hear."

It caught her off guard when Damon started laughing.

"What's so funny, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You. This is the first time I've heard a vampire refuse to use compulsion for their benefit." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I mean, you're joking, right?"

Caroline glanced at Elena, and from the expression on her friend's face, she knew that Elena was ready to walk away if this topic wasn't dropped completely. Glancing at Damon, she realized that Damon wasn't going to budge.

"No, Damon. She's not joking. Elena is against using compulsion on humans. She wants her book to be successful without having to manipulate anyone into liking it."

"But it will be a hit," he countered. "We've just got to pull the right strings to make sure things happen quicker."

"I said no, Mr. Salvatore," Elena voiced.

He gauged her expression for a few moments. When the stubborn wall of emotion didn't budge, he sighed.

"You're going to make this very difficult for me, aren't you?"

Elena leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "You're Mr. Big Shot, right? I'm sure you can use your title to influence these people. Or do you seriously rely on brain washing so desperately that you can't do this the old fashioned way?"

Every hair on Damon's skin bristled. The vampiric veins under his eyes blossomed through his pale skin. He looked ready to tear her throat out.

"Listen here, Miss Gilbert. You forget that I'm the only one who wants to get you published. Without me, you'll never get your book out there. We either do things my way, or you take your scribblings somewhere else."

The two stared each other down as the seconds ticked by, neither willing to even blink. With a sigh, Elena looked away first, turning to her friend with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry," she mouthed before locking her eyes back onto Damon. No matter how gorgeous he was, he was not winning this fight.

"Then we're done here."

She reached over and snatched her manuscript off the table. Once more silently apologizing to Caroline, she turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant.

Part of her wanted to go back and beg Damon to forgive her. She could get on her knees and plead that he ignore her folly and help her become a famous author no matter the cost.

The other part of her, the stronger part, kept her feet moving, got her into a cab, and on her way home without a second glance.

**A/N: They met! And...it didn't go so well. Silly stubborn people. XD**

**Hope you guys like this significantly longer chapter and thank you so much for the reviews you guys have been leaving. They really help me stay motivated to get a new chapter up each day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

Chapter 5: The Deal

Salvatore Books had barely opened its doors when Damon burst into his brother's office.

"Stephan, we need to talk."

Annoyed by the intrusion, Stephan ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Who'd you kill this time?"

Damon took a seat on the cushy guest chair across from the younger Salvatore.

"No one, for now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I need your advice."

Surprise lit up Stephan's face. He grinned, reclining in his chair. "Well, this is a first. What does the infamous Damon Salvatore need help with?"

"If you're going to be all high and mighty about this, then never mind." Damon scowled, getting up from his seat.

Stephan sighed. "I'm sorry, Damon. What do you need?"

Damon sat down again. "There's a potential client who's giving me problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"She won't sign with us because I told her I want to use compulsion."

Anger blazed in Stephan's eyes. "What? You told a human about compulsion?"

"Woah, little brother. Chill. She's not human. She's one of us."

Stephan's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Then what's the problem?"

"Her book is phenomenal," Damon whispered. "It has the potential to be a best seller. It just needs a little push in the right direction. But this _girl_ won't have any of that."

"So don't use compulsion," Stephan stated.

"If I don't, the book will fail. You know as well as I do that the only reason the public relations companies in the city work with us is because we make them. And trust me, this book needs some serious PR."

"You're sure about this?"

Damon nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. This is _my_ client. I want to have her work with though me alone."

"I'm not trying to take her away from you, Damon. It's just a matter of I can talk to people with a more level headed approach. No offense, but you have a tendency to fly off the hinges when you get pissed."

Damon laughed darkly. "_I _fly off the hinges? That's funny. Don't forget, dear brother, that you share the same Salvatore temper as me."

"Can we not go into that? I've made mistakes in the past, and I've atoned for them."

"That hair cut of yours is a mistake, Stephan. Slaughtering a convent of nuns is a bit bigger than just a 'mistake'."

Before Damon could blink, Stephan had him pinned on the ground, fangs bared and eyes blazing red.

"Ge out of my office, Damon,", Stephan warned.

Moving equally as fast, Damon had Stephan pinned up against the wall.

"Don't forget who's the stronger vampire here, _little _brother," Damon whispered, cracking Stephan's head against the plaster.

The raven haired Salvatore left his brother lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I'll deal with Miss Gilbert myself. I won't be needing your services after all."

* * *

"I still can't believe you told him to go fuck himself," Caroline practically squawked over the phone.

"I didn't tell him to go fuck himself, Care."

"No, you really did. Maybe you didn't say it, but your walking out on him was pretty much the same thing. You know there's no going back to Salvatore Books."

Elena took a sip out of her blood bag, cringing at the taste. "Whatever. I'll just have to find a different publisher."

"I don't know, Elena. Who are you going to send it to?"

"There are other publishers, Caroline. I've only sent out my stuff to east coast publishers. Surely there's someone in California who might be interested in my novel."

A knock on the door pulled Elena out of her thoughts.

"Lemmie call you back," she whispered, hanging up the phone.

No one besides Caroline had her address. She never had any visitors and all of her friends were dead.

Tiptoeing to the door, Elena glanced through the peephole.

"Come on, Gilbert. I know you're in there."

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"What do you want, Salvatore?"

Damon sleeked back his hair and leaned against the open door frame. "I want to talk. Is that too much to ask?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You and I are two _very_ different breeds of vampire. You like to manipulate people and I don't."

She started to slam the door in his face. He reached out and caught it.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I've come to tell you about my new offer."

She paused, her eyes sizing him up. "What new offer?"

He peered inside the apartment before looking back at her. "Can I come inside?"

"No."

"Please?" His trademark grin slipped into place. "I'll make it worth your while."

She wanted to punch that sexy smile off his face. Instead, she opened the door wider.

"Come in."

Damon strolled past her and took a seat on her couch. She shut the door behind him, but leaned against it.

He patted the seat beside him. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, then. Miss Gilbert, I still want to publish your book. But we're not going to make you rich without some much needed...persuasion."

She sighed. "Don't you get it? I don't care about getting rich. I just want to get it in print."

He scoffed, picking up the remainder of her blood bag and taking a sip. "God, this is terrible. Is this really all you drink?"

She snatched the bag out of his hand. "If you're going to be a dick, you can leave."

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude to your guest."

"You're more like an intruder."

He raised his hands. "Just hear me out, alright? To prove that you're book is really as great as I'm telling you, I'm willing to give it to another editor. They'll read it and give their opinion. If they think it's shit, we'll publish it your way. No compulsion, no tricks, nothing. Just honest, old fashioned publishing."

"And what if they like the book?"

"Then we do it my way. With compulsion."

She blinked. "Wait...what?"

"I know you heard me. Don't play dumb."  
"Why on earth would you still want to publish the book if another editor hates it? Isn't that counter productive?"

"No, it isn't. I believe in your book and I want to get it out there as badly as you do. Regardless of what our second party says, your book will get published. That I guarantee."

She tried desperately to follow his line of thinking. "So, if they don't like it, you won't bother trying to make it popular? You'll just publish it?"

"Exactly. If you honestly have no desire to become rich from this book, then you'll get your wish if they don't like it. If they do like it, then we do things my way. Deal?" He offered his hand for her to shake it.

She ignored it and sat down, joining him on the couch. "Or, we could just send it through without getting a second opinion."

"No. For some reason, you seem to need to be told that your book is good. So, we'll get your little stamp of approval and then the world will give you a stamp of approval."

Elena suddenly realized that they were sitting way too close to each other. While they were talking, Damon had been scooting closer. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. The scent of his musky aftershave filled her nostrils.

"Fine." She got off the couch, making for the kitchen. The aching need to feed had hit her. "But the editor can't be a human."  
"Why?" He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she tore open a new blood bag.

"Because you could easily compel them into saying its good."

"I figured you would make things even more complicated for me, but alright. I know just the vampire for the job."

She took a sip of the fresh blood, but found that the need in her body wasn't sated by the crimson liquid. Her body was craving something else. She shut her eyes, trying to think through the haze in her head.

"Who?"

"My brother, Stephan."

* * *

"Absolutely no." Stephan roared into his headset. "After the shit you pulled earlier, you're fucking crazy asking me for a favor."

"Come on, Stephan," Damon pleaded. "It's not for me. Our new client won't sign with us until we get a second opinion."

"I thought you were going to deal with her without my help?"

"Oh, stop being such a whiny bitch and just do this."

Stephan growled. His brother could get under his skin better than anyone else Stephan had met in the last two hundred years.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I'm doing it for her, not you."

"Thank you, brother. I owe you..."

Stephan ended the call before his brother could babble on any more.

How dare he ask for something? His brother was such a scumbag, and yet he always got what he wanted. It didn't matter if it was a woman, a client, or a new car. Damon got what he wanted at any cost.

But Stephan wouldn't let Damon get his way this time. At least not from his baby brother.

Walking down the hall, Stephan picked up the copy of the manuscript his brother had been raving about. From there, he made his way to the office next door.

"Katherine, I need you to read the entirety of this manuscript and give me your review ASAP."

The curly haired woman eyed her boyfriend, clearly annoyed. "What's got you so pissed off?" When he didn't answer, she smiled. "What'd Damon do this time?"

"Just read the damn manuscript." Stephan handed it to her and turned to leave. "Oh, and darling, don't forget that we still have dinner reservations at Silo's tonight." Giving her a parting smile, he left to return to his office.

Katherine pulled the pages out of the envelope.

"Elena Gilbert, huh? You better be worth my time."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get uploaded! After celebrating my birthday this weekend, I needed some time to recover from the various shenanigans. **

**Thank you all, once more, for all your support and reviews. And thank you especially to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for helping me figure out how to format. :)**

**Hope you like it! And please keep reviewing! They really do keep me going. **

**- M**


End file.
